Confissões Parte II
by Mai Yagami
Summary: Agora é a vez de Milo se abrir com os amigos...Afinal desabafar pode fazer muito bem a um coração machucado. POV em UA.Yaoi CamusxMilo.


**Disclaimer:** Claro que Saint Seiya não me pertence. Todos os direitos reservados ao Masami Kurumada, a Toei, a Bandai e mais alguém que eu não devo conhecer...

Coisinhas:

Primeiro: Essa fic, apesar de ter começo, meio e fim, é a segunda parte da série "Confissões" então, se tiverem interesse, leiam também a primeira parte, pelo menos me disseram que está bom!

Segunda coisinha: Esse é um projeto estilo "Noite na Taverna" do Álvares de Azevedo, pra quem não conhece, é o seguinte...amigos que estão em uma taverna começam a contar suas histórias...Provavelmente, se agradar o público, é claro, farei as réplicas das histórias...Bom, vcs vão entender a proposta, eu espero...

Terceira e última coisinha: O nome do MdM aqui é Giovanni, que eu saiba, ninguém usou esse nome ainda, então, até que alguém reclame, ele é meu.

Espero que gostem.

* * *

**CONFISSÕES PARTE 2 – O que mais dói é saber que você continua me amando**

Aquela era uma noite como as outras. Igual todas as outras em que os mesmo amigos se reuniam no bar, bebiam alguma coisa e compartilhavam suas alegrias e tristezas.

Eram não só companheiros de trabalho, como grandes amigos de longa data. E sempre, naquelas noites de descontração, alguém tinha uma boa história para contar.

Sem quaisquer imprevistos, a noite seguia seu fluxo, assim como o líquido presente nas garrafas sobre a mesa seguiam o seu.

Milo havia notado que seu amigo Giovanni estava com uma aparência bem melhor. Inclusive Gio tinha voltado a compartilhar a mesa com os outros, e estava até rindo e contando piadas.

_Que piada horrível Gio! – disse Shaka risonho – Tem que rir para não chorar de uma coisa dessas!_

_Ahh Shaka, nem vem com essas de moral pra cima de mim – retrucou Gio também entre risos. _

_Não tem a ver com moral, é que é um pouco constrangedora essa anedota – dizendo isso Shaka enrubesceu, o que fez o grupo todo rir._

_Gio, deixa o Shaka em paz vai – Milo falou com uma seriedade forçada. – Você sabe que ele é uma pessoa pura. _

_Puro rancor e ódio, só se for – Gio contestou rindo. – Presta atenção em como ele está te olhando._

Os dois caíram na gargalhada apesar da cara feia de Shaka. Logo viram Saga se aproximando e cederam uma cadeira a ele, que os cumprimentou e logo pediu sua tradicional dose de Gin.

Milo observava atentamente o comportamento de Gio e se lembrava do seu estado na semana anterior. Quem sabe se ele se abrisse com os amigos se sentiria melhor?

Estava imerso em seus pensamentos, suas lembranças e sua noção de tempo havia ido para o espaço.

_Milo? Tudo bem com você? _- disse Shaka se colocando na frente do amigo, para que ele parasse de fitar o nada.

_Añ? Comigo? Sim, .por que não estaria?_

_Porque fazem 22 minutos que você está aí inerte. - _disse Shaka sorrindo com um ar um pouco irônico.

_Sério? Tudo isso? Nossa..._

_Então, vai falar o que é ou não?_

_Ah, eu posso até falar, mas a história é longa e eu odeio resumos – _Milo deu um sorrisinho melancólico.

_Bem, eu acho que nós não estamos com pressa não é mesmo?_

Shaka se acomodou em uma cadeira ao lado do amigo e cruzou os braços.

_Então, pode começar._

Milo se sentiu um pouco constrangido, pois já tinha visto que os outros dois amigos já vinham se aproximando. Então se lembrou novamente da história de Gio, e de como ele tinha sido sincero com ele, de como estava melhor agora. Parecia até mais corado. Num impulso virou-se para Shaka.

_Por que não? _

* * *

_  
Desde a primeira vez que vi Camus na escola, tive certeza que nós ainda brigaríamos muito. Seu jeito de francês metido logo de cara me chocou. Todo intelectual, com seus óculos de grau e sem fazer nenhuma questão de usar lentes de contato. O cabelo longo e ruivo que balançava em uma trança pelas suas costas enquanto ele se movimentava. Tudo nele era tão perfeito e cuidadosamente ajeitado que nem parecia um garoto na 9ª série._

_Todos cochichavam alguma coisa quando ele passava. Desde um elogio, até algum resmungo invejoso, mas sempre comentavam. Ele fingia não ouvir, ou realmente não se dava conta - após conhecê-lo melhor acho que ele não percebia mesmo. As meninas só faltavam estender um tapete vermelho para ele passar, não que não fizessem isso para mim, mas com ele, era quase uma idolatria. Eu não sentia inveja. Tinha todas as garotas que queira e ele não me fazia a menor concorrência, até porque as garotas que se sentiam atraídas por Camus, não eram as mesmas que se atraíam por mim. _

_Como eu era idiota._

_Era óbvio que eu estava apaixonado por ele. E, idiotice maior, eu sabia e, para não dar o braço a torcer, arrumava encrenca com ele o tempo todo. Foram inúmeras as formas de atrito com Camus que eu tinha inventado. Tudo para me aproximar dele. No começo eu me convenci que não ia com a cara daquele francês, depois caí na real, e continuei com as brigas, só que agora para tentar me aproximar. Dia após dia nosso relacionamento piorava. Eu me tornava rival dele e ele me ignorava cada vez mais. Eu não sabia mais o que fazer para ele me enxergar._

_Até que uma vez, um garoto foi tirar satisfação com ele a respeito de uma menininha qualquer. Nas minhas tentativas de brigar com Camy eu nunca tinha levantado a mão para ele, apesar de muitas vezes ele me irritar tanto a ponto de não faltar vontade. E quem aquele moleque pensava que era para deixar uma marca vermelha no rostinho que eu tanto amava? Nem pensei duas vezes. Voei em cima do garoto que ele nem viu de onde eu vim. Arranquei-o de cima do Camus sob murros e ponta-pés. No fim das contas eu e o menino fomos para a diretoria, levamos advertência e tudo mais. E mesmo assim valeu a pena. _

_No outro dia, logo quando eu cheguei à escola ele veio falar comigo. Sim, ele, o Camus que não olhava para a cara de ninguém, aquele que todo mundo chamava de frio, de metido e de sei-lá-mais-o-que. Se aproximou de mim na entrada, me estendeu a mão e disse "__merci__". Corou um pouco até. Eu mal pude responder. Logo em seguida ele saiu correndo para sala e eu fiquei ali, parado, ainda sentindo seu aperto de mão tão suave. E aquela única palavra que ele tinha dirigido a mim - imaginem, a mim - com carinho, ressoava nos meus ouvidos repetidamente. _

_Agora eu tinha uma certeza: Ele gostava de mim. Não ficaria tão envergonhado se fosse qualquer outro. Meu coração só faltava sair pela boca. Eu finalmente conseguia entender o porquê dele não gostar da garotinha que eu ficava. Agora eu tinha que mostrar para ele que eu não era o babaca que ele imaginava._

_No primeiro minuto cortei todas as minhas relações com a tal menina. Era uma bestinha qualquer que me achava lindo. Eu não precisava disso. Agora tinha que voltar todas as minhas atenções para ele. Era ele que eu queria, e o mais gostoso: era um desafio. Me aproximar dele não seria tarefa fácil, e isso era extremamente excitante para mim._

_No mesmo dia fui conversar com ele na hora do intervalo. Como era seu costume, Camus estava sentado lendo alguma coisa complicada demais para minha cabeça avoada. Apenas a sua imagem me repelia, como se ao me aproximar eu fosse levar um choque de 220V. Sua característica concentração dava medo, e qualquer um que não tenha uma profunda amizade com ele se sente acuado quando o vê lendo._

_Me aproximei devagar e simplesmente me sentei ao lado dele. Sabia que qualquer movimento mais brusco o faria reagir mal a minha presença. Após uns 2 minutos de ansiosa expectativa, ele olhou para mim - isso era um bom sinal - não me disse para sair, nem soltou uma palavra rude. Apenas sorriu, um pouco sem graça._

_Eu queria puxar uma conversa com ele, mas não tinha a menor idéia do que falar, e tinha medo de falar qualquer besteira, e ferrar tudo de vez. Então fiquei lá parado, pensando no que poderia dizer. Após mais alguns longuíssimos minutos, eu já entrando em desespero a cada vez que Camus desviava o olhar de seu livro e o olhava sorrateiramente para mim, resolvi tomar uma iniciativa. "Camus, eu queria fazer um tratado de paz com você. Acho que nossas desavenças são idiotas e eu andei pensando. Acho que eu tive uma má impressão sua, mas agora já passou." falei isso em meio a algumas gaguejadas e um rosto que deveria estar muito avermelhado, então, estendi a mão em um gesto de amizade. As minhas palavras fizeram ele se assustar um pouco. Imagino que ele nunca esperaria que eu dissesse algo do tipo. Em resposta ele só assentiu repetidamente com a cabeça, enrubesceu e me estendeu a mão de volta._

_Pronto, eu havia dado o primeiro passo. A partir daquele dia, nós sempre nos cumprimentávamos e às vezes conversávamos alguma coisa corriqueira. E, para a minha felicidade, em poucos meses, ele foi transferido para a minha sala. Aquele mesmo garoto continuava encrencando com ele, e depois de uma reunião com a diretoria, ele preferiu ser trocado de turma para evitar maiores problemas._

_Com isso, nossa amizade aumentou muito, porque apesar de todos o conhecerem, pelo menos de nome, ele não conhecia mais ninguém da minha sala além de mim. _

_Conversávamos muito, e, mesmo discordando na maioria dos assuntos, ele me achando bobo e eu ficando irritado com seu jeito de perfeitinho, nos dávamos muito bem. Fazíamos juntos a maioria dos trabalhos e provas que eram em dupla. Ele me fazia estudar e eu fazia ele se divertir. E com o passar do tempo nos tornamos inseparáveis._

_Mesmo sendo meu amigo, ele sempre foi muito reservado. Nunca tínhamos conversado sobre algo sério, problemas familiares ou sentimentais. Eu até tinha tentado puxar um assunto mais pessoal, mas ele se esquivou rapidamente. Para mim era nítido que eu era seu único amigo, que ele odiava os pais por terem mandado ele para a Grécia ficar com os tios, que ele morria de saudades da França e que tinha se tornado frio daquele jeito devido ao sofrimento que seus pais lhe causaram. Claro que ele nunca tinha falado diretamente nada dessas coisas, mas em meio às nossas conversas, ele falava uma coisa ou outra, que depois, juntando as peças, eu cheguei a essas conclusões. Também tinha confirmado o que eu tanto queria: Ele gostava de mim de verdade. Não só como amigo. _

_O único problema é que eu era novo demais para saber o que fazer, além do que, tudo aquilo era uma grande novidade para mim, afinal ele era um garoto, e mesmo eu sabendo que de certa forma era "normal", ainda era muito estranho para mim. Além de eu não ter nenhuma pista de como seria a reação de Camy, pois ele nunca tinha falado nada sobre relacionamentos. Nada. Inclusive eu suspeitava que ele nunca houvesse ficado com nenhuma garota, pelo menos, não que valesse a pena comentar._

_Os dias seguiam, e nossa amizade crescia cada vez mais. Eu tinha dormido diversas noites na casa dele para estudarmos, ou fazermos algum trabalho. Seus tios me adoravam e, por eles, eu me mudaria para lá. Eu sentia que Camus queria se aproximar mais de mim, mas ele, ainda mais ingênuo que eu, não sabia como._

_Eu, como bom escorpiano, sempre estava enrolado com alguma garota, e via claramente como Camus ficava triste e sua expressão se transformava quando eu dizia que o deixaria no intervalo para ver alguma delas. O tempo passava, nós crescíamos e todo mundo esperava que ele fizesse alguma coisa. Ninguém nunca tinha o visto com alguém. Cada vez que alguém na sala falava alguma coisa à respeito, ele enrubescia e inventava alguma desculpa sem fundamento. Eu preferia não me intrometer, ele poderia não gostar, ou até mesmo brigar comigo._

_Mas como nada dura para sempre, meu silêncio se rompeu quando um dos nossos colegas de classe lançou, desafiadoramente, olhando para mim, que achava que Camus não gostava de mulher. Ele ignorou completamente, como era de se esperar, mas eu não era frio daquele jeito, que Camus esbravejasse o quanto quisesse, que me matasse depois, mas eu não ficaria quieto. Sorri com um cinismo visível para o garoto e em apenas algumas palavras disse que Camus só era reservado, e por isso ninguém via ou sabia com quem ele se relacionava, mas isso não dizia nada. E ainda completei dizendo que eles tinham inveja de Camy, e por isso atazanavam tanto a vida dele e que ele nem podia deixar todo mundo saber com quem ele estava porque senão muitas garotas brigariam ou ficariam chorando em volta dele. E se ele não falava nada era porque era tímido, e isso não diminuía ninguém, ou desqualificava ninguém. E que o assunto estava encerrado._

_Como aquilo foi engraçado. Sempre rio quando lembro desse dia. A cara de Camus enquanto eu falava essas coisas foi cômica, ele me olhava com um ódio, que eu até já ouvia o quanto ele gritaria comigo e via quantos dias ele ficaria emburrado. O menino ficou quieto, e eu tinha vencido em dois aspectos. Primeiro ninguém mais falaria sobre aquilo na sala, e segundo, agora Camus teria que falar alguma coisa sobre isso, mesmo que ele não falasse nada, eu perguntaria, agora com todas as letras e não teria como ele escapar._

_Depois da aula, enquanto íamos para casa, Camus não disse palavra. Caminhava cabisbaixo e completamente alheio a minha presença. Até que eu sugeri que tomássemos um sorvete, como fazíamos algumas vezes na volta. Ele olhou para mim meio que desviando o olhar e disse que estava com pressa. Antes de ele sair andando eu o segurei pelo braço. "Não foge não, Camy. Eu sei que você não tem nada para fazer que não possa ser adiado por meia hora." ele respirou fundo e, pela primeira vez desde que nos conhecemos, cedeu._

_Sentamos na sorveteria e ele continuava calado. Eu sabia muito bem que ele não falaria nada. Eu teria que puxar assunto._

_Tomávamos nossos sorvetes em silêncio, e ele não tinha me encarado nem uma vez desde o ocorrido na sala. Eu não tive dúvidas de como abordá-lo. "Camus, olha para mim." ele olhou, já com as faces rosadas. "Cam, não precisa ter vergonha, fala pra mim o que acontece com você, quem sabe eu não possa te ajudar? Não precisa se fingir de forte na minha frente, você mesmo me ensinou que mesmo os homens mais poderosos da história tiveram suas fraquezas. Eu prometo não te julgar, seja lá o que for. Mas, por favor, fala alguma coisa, eu não agüento mais ver você sofrer calado, já faz quase um ano que a gente anda junto, que somos amigos, e que eu vejo você fingir que está tudo bem. Me fala o que acontece, por favor." eu segurava seu rosto com uma das mãos para que ele não abaixasse a cabeça. Eu estava, acima de tudo, preocupado com ele. Eu nunca tinha visto Camus abaixar a cabeça para nada, era sempre altivo e firme, e agora eu via uma sombra de lágrima se formando nos seus olhos. Ele respirou fundo, levantou a cabeça, e disse com algum pesar que simplesmente não sabia. Falou que se sentia mal e tudo mais e me agradeceu, apesar de ter sentido raiva na hora, por ter tomado seu partido na sala. Me explicou que ele não se interessava por aquelas garotas, que, desde que ele era pequeno, ainda na França, ficavam rodeando ele, sempre achou que dar atenção a elas seria perder tempo útil, e que uma vez, antes de se mudar, até tentou mas que achou enjoativo e chato, ela não conversava sobre nada interessante e ainda por cima ficava grudada nele o tempo todo._

_Agora eu sabia que não deveria perguntar mais nada, ele falaria até o ponto em que se sentisse a vontade e pronto. O tempo faria o resto. No fim das contas eu joguei sorvete no nariz dele para fazê-lo rir um pouco. Nós continuamos o caminho para casa conversando, agora com um clima bem menos pesado, sobre o ocorrido na sala e os problemas dele com as garotas. E tive mais um êxito naquele dia: Fizemos um acordo. Eu arrumaria uma garota para ele, o que era uma tarefa muito fácil, por mais que me doesse, e quando comentassem na sala, o que com certeza aconteceria, ele perguntaria se eles estavam felizes agora, e fim de papo. Camus relutou com essa idéia no início, mas concordou quando eu disse que aquilo não sairia da escola e que a vida escolar dele melhoraria 300 sem aqueles chatos o perturbando. E, além disso, talvez ele entendesse melhor o que sentia por mim, quando se envolvesse com alguém, mas é claro que essa parte do plano eu guardei para mim._

_Em duas semanas, eu tinha arrumado uma garota para ele. E não era qualquer uma. Eu descobri, com os meus contatos, que uma das garotas mais cobiçadas da escola era apaixonada por ele. Não teve erro. Camus ficou extremamente chocado com a malícia da menina, ele era um neném inocente perto dela. Ele chegou à sala até tonto depois do intervalo. Ninguém soltou um pio sobre o assunto. Estava dando certo._

_À tarde ele foi para minha casa para fazermos um trabalho, e é claro que eu perguntei como tinha sido. Um pouco sem graça, ele me disse que tinha sido "interessante", mas completou dizendo que para ele continuava sem fundamento aquele relacionamento, e que ele achava "que a vida não poderia ser só isso". E estava certo._

_Finalmente chegaram as férias e eu nem imaginava o que elas prometiam. A garota tinha feito um papel importante, tinha feito Camy enxergar as coisas de outra forma. Tinha o feito crescer... fisicamente, eu digo._

_Ele estava cada vez mais atraente para mim, a inocência do seu olhar tinha dado lugar para uma esperteza e malicia que só eu compreendia. Agora nós tínhamos muito mais tempo para ficarmos juntos e conversar, estudar alguma coisa que Camus insistia, sair, enfim, tínhamos todo o tempo do mundo._

_Em um mês de férias as coisas começaram mudar. Eu percebi que Camus passou a me tratar de uma forma diferente de antes. Agora não era mais tão distante e frio comigo, me chutava e puxava meu cabelo, brincava mais, ria um pouco mais. Mas não mudou com todo mundo, só comigo, e quando não tinha ninguém por perto._

_Mas uma coisa estava começando a me incomodar muito. O desejo que eu sentia por ele estava se tornando desmedido, eu já não conseguia esquecê-lo, e mesmo disfarçá-lo estava se tornando cada dia mais difícil. Ainda mais com a proximidade dele. Estava quase explodindo aquela bomba, e eu tinha certeza que não demoraria muito._

_Pois é, não demorou muito e eu tive um sonho que depois dele não tinha mais como disfarçar. Meu sonho teve uma única cena. Uma cena que eu já havia cogitado, mas nunca fora tão nítida e real nos meus pensamentos. No meu sonho eu e Camus nos beijávamos avidamente, não um beijo qualquer, era um beijo digno de cinema e eu, hora em primeira, hora em terceira pessoa na cena, pude tanto ver, como sentir aquele turbilhão de sensações. Desde o rostinho rubro de Camy até o sabor dos seus lábios quentes. Fora demais para mim._

_Acordei ensopado de suor e meu corpo todo latejava de desejo. Fui direto para o banheiro e entrei na água gelada. As gotas de água fria tocavam meu corpo como tocam brasas, eu quase podia ouvir o barulho delas se evaporando. Depois disso eu não consegui mais dormir, apenas revia a cena e me revirava sob o lençol, minha boca até salivava só de pensar em seus lábios._

_Eu tinha que pôr um ponto final nisso tudo. Adorava a amizade de Camus, mas não era ser apenas seu amigo que eu queria, e pior que isso, sabia que ele também desejava mais de mim. Naquele momento tomei uma drástica decisão: eu me declararia para ele, fossem quais fossem as conseqüências. Se ele nunca mais olhasse na minha cara, paciência. Eu não podia adiar mais, por mim iria até a casa dele na mesma hora dizer o quanto o amava, o quanto o desejava, e que eu queria fazê-lo feliz como nunca fora._

_Foi pensando nisso tudo que adormeci. Despertei com os raios de sol entrando pela janela do meu quarto. O telefone tocava sem parar e eu, ainda muito sonolento, corri para atendê-lo. Foi como tomar um choque ouvir a voz de Camus do outro lado da linha. Lembrei do meu sonho e da decisão que tinha tomado. Mal podia distinguir suas palavras. Ele brigava comigo porque eu tinha perdido a hora. Nós tínhamos marcado de ir ao parque pela manhã tomar sorvete e andar de bicicleta. Desculpei-me o máximo que pude e disse que iria a casa dele à tarde. Disse que tinha tido insônia e por isso não consegui acordar. Ele estranhou um pouco, já que eu dormia feito uma pedra normalmente, mas aceitou minhas desculpas meio a contragosto. _

_O sonho não saía da minha cabeça, mal consegui conversar com minha mãe. Eu tentava ensaiar mentalmente o que diria a Camus e nenhuma abordagem me parecia decente. Estava aflito quando cheguei a sua casa, eu estava com medo de encará-lo. Tentei parecer "normal" quando ele me atendeu. Estranhou um pouco minha voz trêmula e minhas atitudes sem sentido. Eu não tinha a menor idéia do que falar e meu coração parecia que sairia pela boca cada vez que ele me perguntava o que estava acontecendo. _

_Camus estava ficando tão aflito quanto eu. Parecia que ele sabia o que se passava na minha mente. "Milo, por acaso você teve um pesadelo e por isso não dormiu? Foi alguma coisa que te deixou preocupado? Sei lá você está muito estranho. Fala alguma coisa por favor." ele se sentou do meu lado e segurou na minha mão "Pode falar , seja lá o que for..." quase morri de ataque cardíaco quando senti sua mão fria segurando a minha, e suas palavras me deixaram um pouco mais confiante. Quase cheguei a sorrir naquele momento "Qualquer coisa mesmo?" ele ruborizou um pouco, mas olhou diretamente nos meus olhos para balançar a cabeça afirmativamente, parecia que ele estava se esforçando para não sair correndo. _

_Agora não tinha mais volta. Teria que falar. Momento mais propício que aquele não existiria. Fiquei de frente para ele e segurei sua outra mão. Seu olhar calmo me confortava, o azul me fazia lembrar do mar em plena calmaria. "Camus, essa talvez seja nossa última conversa. Eu não sei qual vai ser a sua reação depois que eu te falar o que está acontecendo e nem se você vai voltar a falar comigo depois disso." ele sorriu levemente ao ouvir essas palavras e me respondeu que não haveria nada que eu dissesse que o faria deixar de falar comigo. Suas palavras banharam meus ouvidos como um bálsamo. O sorrisinho matreiro que dançava em seus lábios me convenceu de que ele sabia muito bem do que se tratava, principalmente quando ele apertou mais forte as minhas mãos. Dali para frente não hesitei mais. "Espero que seja assim. Camy eu... eu gosto de você muito mais do que deveria gostar... muito mais do que um simples amigo." a única reação dele ao ouvir essas palavras foi fechar lentamente os olhos. Eu queria ter dito muito mais que isso, queria me explicar, queria dizer mais um milhão de coisas que me passaram pela cabeça, mas não consegui. Fiquei mudo esperando uma resposta dele, contemplando seus traços delicados e suaves. Foram os dois segundos mais longos da minha vida._

"_Eu te disse que nada do que você dissesse faria eu deixar de falar com você, e eu não costumo voltar atrás nas minhas decisões. Você é muito mais esperto do que eu, e tenho certeza que você já notou que esse sentimento é recíproco." ele sorriu como poucas vezes eu tinha visto e continuou "Eu tinha medo de que você nunca me dissesse isso, que tudo que eu tinha percebido, que o jeito diferente que você me olhava fosse tudo coisa da minha cabeça, que você realmente gostasse das meninas que saía e que eu estivesse enganado quando notava que você me abraçava apertado demais"._

_Eu nunca tinha me sentido tão feliz antes. Camus dissera tudo que eu gostaria de ouvir. Eu estava pasmo, por mais que esperasse uma resposta parecida, ouvir aquelas palavras saírem de sua boca era maravilhoso. Eu mal podia acreditar. _

_Ele me puxou para mais perto, e a cena do sonho aos poucos ia se concretizando. A única coisa que consegui dizer foi "Camus eu te amo" e obter a mais doce resposta que poderia esperar "Sim, eu também te amo". Nossos lábios se aproximaram como imãs de polaridades inversas. Ele queria tanto quanto eu. _

_O melhor beijo que eu tinha provado, os lábios mais macios, e os movimentos mais lânguidos. Aos poucos sentia a pele de Camus esquentar pela primeira vez, seus toques frios foram dando lugar a outros mais quentes. O mundo ao meu, ao nosso redor, tinha parado de girar, e desde aquele dia foi assim sempre que estávamos juntos._

_Dali para frente, as férias se esvaíram, o tempo escoou por entre nossas mãos entrelaçadas e nossos beijos apaixonados. Descobrimos que podíamos ser muito felizes juntos, muito mais do que éramos antes. Camus passou a sorrir com uma freqüência incrível, e cada sorriso dele fazia de mim alguém realizado. Podíamos vencer a tudo, superar todos os obstáculos. E quem diria que o "cubinho de gelo" se entregaria. Nem mesmo eu podia acreditar que tudo que acontecia era real._

_As férias acabaram sem que nós nos déssemos conta. E agora nós tínhamos uma grande missão: fingir que nada tinha mudado, e que nós continuávamos sendo apenas "melhores amigos". É claro que suspeitaram. Mas com muitas crises de ciúmes de ambas as partes e algumas discussões depois, conseguimos contornar a situação. Fazíamos uma média na escola com algumas garotas que sabiam e gostavam muito mais do que deviam de nós._

_O tempo passava e nosso amor crescia cada vez mais. Já estávamos quase na metade do ano e entre provas, trabalhos e lições de casa, nós trocávamos beijos calorosos, carícias e palavras carinhosas. Camus nunca foi muito dado a falar coisas apaixonadas, mas seus gestos podiam dizer muito mais que quaisquer palavras. As descobertas eram crescentes e cada beijo, cada toque, nos revelava algo novo. Nós não éramos mais crianças, os 15 anos já tinham chegado, e nossos hormônios estavam à milhão. Durante as aulas nós trocávamos olhares e sorrisinhos maliciosos e já era a hora de colocarmos em prática as promessas escritas nos bilhetinhos passados sorrateiramente por debaixo da carteira._

_Engraçado foi como isso aconteceu. Lembrar disso me faz sorrir, mesmo em meio às lágrimas. Era um dia normal, como todos os outros e nós íamos para a minha casa depois da escola, sem nenhuma desculpa dessa vez. Nenhum trabalho para fazer e sem ter que estudar para nenhuma prova. Eu já nem ligava mais o que minha mãe pensaria. Conhecendo ela como eu conhecia, sabia que, mesmo que ela visse alguma coisa, não falaria nada e se convenceria que tinha sido um sonho._

_Chegamos e, depois do almoço, fomos para o meu quarto. Surpreendentemente Camus jogou sua mochila no chão, como nunca tinha feito, já que era muito cuidadoso com suas coisas, e me agarrou com um sorriso tão radiante nos lábios que quase me desmontou. Seus beijos ávidos e apressados me deixaram pasmo, tudo que passava na minha cabeça era se minha mãe tinha colocado algum tipo de afrodisíaco na comida dele. Mas nada importava para mim naquele momento. Eu me entreguei completamente às suas vontades._

_Em alguns minutos eu já estava louco. Eu sempre tive muito cuidado com Camus, e nunca fui longe demais com ele. Era difícil para eu entender como sua cabeça funcionava, então sempre deixei que ele fosse até onde quisesse, e ali eu percebi que aquele francês era muito mais safado do que eu imaginava, e que, ainda por cima, eu estava sendo mole!_

_Ele me dominava sem que eu tivesse a menor chance de reação; suas pernas envolvendo minha cintura e os braços me puxando para si eram uma jaula da qual eu não fazia o menor esforço para escapar. Intercalava beijos sedentos com lambidas e chupões em meu pescoço e, em um piscar de olhos, tinha arrancado minha camisa para estender suas carícias também ao meu peito._

_Me empurrou na cama e, com uma habilidade digna de alguém experiente, tirou minhas roupas sem que eu pudesse perceber. Era como se eu estivesse em um transe; eu não conseguia compreender tudo que acontecia, cada movimento ou cada beijo. Quando me dei conta eu ardia como se algo dentro de mim estivesse pegando fogo. Camus, entre minhas pernas, sugava meu membro latejante com vontade, e eu tinha a nítida impressão que eu gemia alto demais._

_Mas não importava. Eu me contorcia, e o olhar dele, selvagem, me dizia que ele queria mais. Em sua face estava estampado o desejo; toda aquela luxúria contida se revelava para mim. Eu gostaria de tocá-lo, de lambê-lo também, mas era o momento dele e eu preferi deixar que ele terminasse o que tinha começado. Eu sabia que dali para frente não me faltariam oportunidades de colocar meus sonhos em prática._

_O anjinho havia se transformado em um demônio dos prazeres. Nem o rosto, nem o corpo de Camus lembravam o daquele garoto que estudava comigo, tímido e quieto. Eu nunca imaginaria, nem em meus delírios mais doentios um Camus ardente dessa forma. Ele parou. Avançou sobre mim como um tigre avança sobre sua presa, para voltar a me beijar voluptuosamente; O contato de seu membro rijo sobre minha pele me enlouquecia ainda mais. Senti um arrepio quando ele tocou minhas partes mais íntimas com os dedos que acabara de umidecer em minha própria saliva. Um de seus dedos se movia lentamente dentro de mim, e eu tive que me esforçar para não terminar tudo ali mesmo. O segundo dedo foi introduzido e eu não podia conter mais os gemidos agoniados de um prazer que fazia de mim um presa indefesa daquele tigre que se revelava. _

"_Camy... eu..." ele não deixou eu completar a frase. Ajoelhou-se e me puxou pelas pernas, erguendo-as. Não titubeou. Começou a introduzir calmamente seu órgão em mim._

_Eu queria gritar. A dor não me incomodava; se fundia ao prazer, como se eles fossem velhos amigos. Meus gemidos ensandecidos foram habilmente calados por um beijo, e sem que eu notasse, Camus já tinha me preenchido totalmente._

_Começou a se mover sem pressa, em um vai-e-vem terrivelmente sádico. Meus gemidos tinham se tornado uma súplica, e ele apenas sorria com malícia. Em alguns instantes estávamos nos movendo freneticamente, a face de Camus muito avermelhada, eu o segurando pela cintura, ditando aquele ritmo alucinante, e os gemidos dele eram como música para os meus ouvidos. Ele começou a me masturbar com uma das mãos, enquanto com a outra enterrava as unhas, não tão curtas como deveriam, em minha coxa. Conteve um grito, e a força com que me apertava aumentou. Senti o líquido quente me inundando e foi muito mais do que o bastante para que eu atingisse o clímax também._

_Se deitou ao meu lado já com sua expressão natural, agora um pouco envergonhado. Eu o abracei ternamente. Ele apenas suspirou e se aconchegou em meus braços. As marcas vermelhas em nossos corpos denunciavam a fúria de nosso amor e graças a isso eu teria que usar uma blusa de gola alta por uma semana._

_Preferi não questionar Camus sobre o ocorrido, e depois de alguns minutos em silêncio ele me perguntou se estava tudo bem, já que eu estava quieto e isso não era muito comum. Eu sorri com aquela pergunta. "Melhor impossível". Ele sorriu também ao ouvir minha resposta e disse que ficou com medo de ter me machucado ou alguma coisa do tipo. Eu não resisti àquelas preocupações carinhosas e o cobri de beijos. Sua risada era infantil como a de uma criança que recebe cócegas. O ar sério e adulto tinha ficado para trás naquele dia e ele estava apenas sendo mais natural._

_Depois disso, nós realmente entendemos o sentido das coisas. Compreendemos o que nos inquietava, o que nos fazia perder o sono e o que unia nossos lábios em beijos apaixonados. Em alguns meses nós éramos outras pessoas. Camus tinha deixado de ser o nerd certinho e eu tinha deixado de ser um encrenqueiro rebelde. Ele tinha se tornado um rapaz alto e imponente e seus óculos agora tinham se tornado um charme, não que antes não fossem, mas agora ele mesmo os via dessa forma. E eu tinha aprendido muito sobre artes e história com Camus e tinha ganhado um corpo bem definido e masculino de dar inveja aos outros garotos._

_No terceiro ano nós nem disfarçávamos mais. Nossa sala já tinha se tocado, mas ninguém comentava nada, eu acredito que ninguém queria apanhar lá. Claro que também não éramos explícitos. O importante era que estávamos em paz._

_O colégio já estava terminando e teríamos que tomar um rumo em nossas vidas, e isso era uma tarefa bem complicada. Camus viajaria para a França no fim do ano, e havia uma sutil probabilidade que os pais dele não quisessem que ele voltasse. Seu tio tinha me oferecido um emprego na empresa dele que eu estava bem disposto a aceitar. O problema era que não tínhamos a menor idéia de como tudo ficaria no outro ano, e isso era desesperador._

_Em dezembro Camus viajou para a França e eu aceitei o emprego na empresa de seu tio, como era de se esperar. Nós já tínhamos passado no vestibular, mas Camus ainda prestaria para a _Sorbonne¹_, mesmo contra a sua vontade._

_Eu não compreendia muito bem o temor que ele sentia do pai, já que mal tinha sido criado por ele. Só depois de muito tempo que seu tio veio me contar que ele apanhava muito quando pequeno e que respeitava seu pai cegamente._

_Me machuca um pouco lembrar o que aconteceu daí para frente. Lembro-me que Camus voltou para a Grécia dia 4 de janeiro, e eu estava praticamente morto de saudades. Fui buscá-lo no aeroporto e sua expressão me disse, antes mesmo que as palavras, que tinha alguma coisa muito errada._

_Assim que chegamos em casa, ele me deu um beijo meio insosso. Estava estranho, quieto, me evitando um pouco, mesmo com seus olhos denunciando que não era aquilo que ele queria._

_Eu estava com medo de perguntar o que era. Algo me dizia que uma coisa terrível tinha acontecido lá, e eu estava me esforçando para pensar que não era nada. "Então Camy, me conta, como foi a viagem?" minha voz já saiu um pouco trêmula, eu não queria que ele respondesse._

"_Milo, eu vou ter que te deixar." sua voz saiu áspera e sem muito sentimento. Veio rasgando meus tímpanos como uma lâmina, era como se eles sangrassem ao ouvir aquilo. Eu simplesmente contive minhas lágrimas. Não queria saber os porquês dele. Apenas o tom de suas palavras me fizeram entender que não tinha mais volta. Nem que eu chorasse, nem que eu implorasse e me jogasse aos seus pés. Não havia motivo para que eu me humilhasse._

_Ele me olhava friamente, como se não tivéssemos vivido nada juntos. Como se aqueles momentos não tivessem existido, como se um dia ele não tivesse me atacado como uma fera selvagem..._

_A nossa conversa não durou mais que dez minutos. Eu sabia que só sofreria mais se resolvesse prolongá-la, só me machucaria mais. Só o machucaria mais._

_Não. Não fazia sentido conversar mais. Se ele realmente me amasse, ele voltaria._

_Assim que me separei dele chorei. Chorei como nunca havia chorado antes. Como apenas as crianças muito pequenas choram. E vi-o partindo com uma lágrima contida no canto dos meus olhos, que insistiam em ficar ali, quietas, como lágrimas de luto._

_Apenas depois de muitas lágrimas, e do tio de Camus cansar de me ver ir trabalhar com o rosto inchado que eu descobri que ele não tinha ido embora apenas para estudar na _Sorbonne_. Na verdade, o pai dele estava no leito de morte, e como último pedido, pediu para que Camus se casasse com uma tal de Émille, que sempre foi o sonho de nora para o velho. Interessante é que seu tio me disse que sempre soube do nosso relacionamento, e que torcia muito pela gente, em suas palavras "Sempre foi nítido o amor de vocês, desde que se conheceram. No começo eu achava horrível, mas depois comecei ver que não era uma brincadeira, nem algo carnal. E entendi bem, depois que, por acaso, encontrei um tipo de diário do Camus e a curiosidade me venceu... as palavras que li nunca mais saíram da minha cabeça, e eu passei a aceitar mais esse tipo de relacionamento 'O que sinto pelo Milo é algo que eu não sei explicar, e pelo que sei, o único sentimento inexplicável é o Amor... a menos que seja algo ainda maior que isso.' Então eu passei a defender vocês com unhas e dentes. E, Milo, eu tenho certeza de que o Camus nunca deixou de te amar, e só fez isso pelo pai dele, que mesmo sendo meu irmão, eu desaprovo em quase tudo."_

_Se eu disser que fiquei perplexo estaria sendo bondoso comigo mesmo. Eu não tive outra ação a não ser chorar. Thierry me abraçou e disse que tinha certeza que ficaria tudo bem. Eu não tinha essa mesma certeza, mas tentei acreditar, ao menos para diminuir minhas lágrimas. No fim das contas ele disse que o convite do casamento tinha chegado e pediu para que eu fosse._

_Fiquei estarrecido por um momento. Imaginar Camus, o meu Camus, casando com uma qualquer era mais do que eu poderia agüentar. Já podia ver a cena. Ele feliz colocando uma aliança no dedo anelar dela, com um belo sorriso estampado no rosto... não, eu não podia permitir que isso acontecesse._

_Thierry insistiu para que eu fosse. Argumentou que talvez fosse a última chance de salvar o Camy. Não tive como negar._

_No trágico dia do casamento, lá estava eu, na França, com a cara mais transtornada que eu poderia ter. É claro que eu não tive coragem de entrar na Igreja, mas fiquei do lado de fora. Queria apenas vê-lo, e ver nos olhos dele, como só eu conseguia, se era mesmo aquilo que ele queria..._

_Eu disfarcei o máximo que pude meu rosto inchado. Após uma espera, que pareceu durar uma eternidade, eu vi._

_Camus saindo da igreja, de braços dados com sua recém-esposa, um sorriso falso se abria em seus lábios, e um pouco de pó tentava, sem êxito, pelo menos para os meus olhos perscrutadores, ocultar as profundas olheiras que ele carregava._

_Foi uma simples troca de olhares. Apenas alguns segundos, que fizeram a farsa de Camus oscilar. Ele permaneceu imóvel, olhando fixamente para mim, que estava meio que escondido atrás de uma pilastra. Seu frágil sorriso foi automaticamente desfeito e sua noiva estranhou seu comportamento. Eu não poderia ficar mais nem um milésimo de segundo vendo aquela cena._

_Me virei assim que senti meus olhos umedecerem, minhas pernas estavam um pouco trêmulas e eu sentia que elas me abandonariam a qualquer momento. Saí a passos rápidos dali, o choro preso na garganta. Ainda olhei uma última vez para traz: Camus parecia zonzo, ele olhava na minha direção, ainda estático. Sua noiva cumprimentava os convivas, tentando acordá-lo de seu transe. E ali eu pude ver, naquele último vislumbre que tive dele, que ele me amava realmente. Eu vi seus olhos marejados, e aquela lágrima incontida que o entregava, não importando as palavras que seus lábios proferissem._

_E isso era que mais doía. Uma dor aguda que atravessa o meu coração, fazendo meu estômago revirar, toda vez que lembro dessa cena. Eu sei que ele me ama, mas essa foi a escolha dele e ele me conhece o suficiente para saber que pode voltar quando quiser, e eu estarei o esperando de braços abertos. _

* * *

Apenas quando parou que percebeu. Mais alguns haviam chegado. Todos estavam cabisbaixos, alguns engoliam o choro, e ainda, alguns outros, apenas deixavam que suas lágrimas rolassem à vontade, demonstrando sua compaixão pelo amigo. Aí então percebeu que não tinha sido interrompido uma única vez sequer, e que já estava quase amanhecendo...

* * *

_Nota 1: Sorbonne – apelido da antiga_Universidade de Paris_, usado agora para suas sucessoras._

* * *

**Dedicatória: **Essa fic foi inteiramente escrita em homenagem a minha querida Litha-chan! Tudo bem, eu sei que demorou muito mais do que devia, mas o fim de ano foi complicadíssimo p/ mim. Espero que goste. Te dolo Raposaaaaaaa! 

**Agradecimento: **Yuka nº01 valeu por betar e aguentar meus surtos histéricos no MSN o/


End file.
